Sorrow, Misery, Darkened Memories
by Acromatic
Summary: (Does not match its category precisely, but there was no other suitable one. Fanfiction of 'Summer Fireworks, and My Corpes' Through the aspect of a minor character.) After her father's death and her mother's tortures, Midoriko is lost in guilt and darkness until she meets 'Ken' and 'Yayoi'
1. Chapter 1

The August sun was merciless and promised endless heat. I reached a hand up to my face and rubbed my left eye with effort. My feet were sticky with sweat and uncomfortably plastered to the bottom of my sandals. I glanced fleetingly at father's bearded chin above my head.

"When are we there yet?"

He looked down and ran his rough fingers through my messy hair.

"Tired already? There's still a good two hours."

Slouching down, I looked out the window of the fast moving train. Trees, houses and fences on the sides of the road all whirled by. Fluffy clouds drifted in a distance in the pale sky. A few mountains loomed, its peaks startling white.

"Midoriko, sleep for a bit."

Father ignored my scowls of protest and lifted my up from under my arms. I tried to wriggle out of his arms but sleep overcame me. Tiredness washed over my eyelids and finally I closed them without struggle.

It seemed only a second later when I was woken by the steady drumming of rain. I popped open an eyelid, then quickly the other as I grew conscious of my strange surroundings. I was no longer in a train but a spacious room with stained white walls. Tall, brown boxes were piled everywhere, some were empty and scattered across the dark brown wooden floor. The light was dim from a sole bulb hanging loosely from a wire from a hole in the ceiling. Outside the narrow windows, the sky was gray with pouring rain.

A fearful thought flashed through my mind. _Where were father and mother?_

Anxiously I glanced around for their familiar figures but tall boxes blocked my view. Urgent to find them, I slipped a small sandaled foot across the box I was lying on, and then moved the other foot. After taking a feeble breath, I jumped.

The box was too high and I landed with an awkward thud. It was too much, too much to take for a girl so young and I burst into tears.

Through my tear blurred eyes I caught a glimpse of a familiar gray coat. Father moved quickly towards me and picked me up as I sobbed.

"Midoriko, What happened?!"

Mother came hurrying after, her eyes clouded with anxiety. She held out a tissue and wiped father's face. She paid no attention to me until she saw my mud stained sandals

"Don't let those dirty things touch you."

She complained to father, eyeing the sandals that he bought for me on my fourth birthday. I didn't dare look at my mother. Tension crackled in the air and I felt father stiffen, too.

Through the edge of my eyes I caught father giving mother a hard look, but she only returned it with a meaningful stare. I didn't know why, but mother just didn't like me. Sometimes, when my friends back at home bragged and told stories about what their mothers bought for them, I would feel very left out.

However, mother loved father very much.

She turned and walked away until I couldn't see her with all the boxes blocking my view. Father's gaze followed her thoughtfully. I shivered, not quite sure why.

"Where are we?"

He looked down at me and managed a smile.

"Home, Midoriko, we're at our new house."

I gave a single nod and glanced down at my muddy sandals, suddenly aware of how dirty they were. Somewhat embarrassed, I shuffled my feet away, hoping that father wouldn't realize how dirty his daughter's feet looked.

"Don't worry, Midoriko. They'll be as good as new once we tidy this mess up."

I looked up with flushed cheeks as he smiled at my intentions.

"Let's get something to eat, you must be hungry."

I gave a cheerful nod and father set me down on the wooden floor. He took hold of my small hands and gently led me out the room, grabbing a red umbrella on the way. Outside was a narrow hallway carpeted with dark red. Warm yellow light flooded the passage and we stopped at the elevator. For the first time, I scanned our new home with observing eyes. This is the place where I will live from now on, and I think I liked it.

The elevator door opened with a deep groan sound and I tightened my grip on father's hand.

"We live on the fourth floor, Midoriko."

Father smiled as he pressed the 1 button. The star beside the number 1 gleamed with red light.

The first floor was a lobby with gray tiles and paler walls. A row of metal mail boxes on the left reflected the rainy gray sky outside, through panes of windows. The transparent glass door slid easily to the side as we stepped outside.

Father pulled me close as he opened the umbrella. Its redness reflected on my face.

A silver car roared by and splashed thin droplets of rain water across the sidewalk. For the last but not first time, I was grateful for father's presence.

"Midoriko, we're going to cross now. Remember, when you hear me say 'cross', you walk with my steps, alright?"

I felt his hand resting on my shoulder and glanced up to see his broad head scanning the road for passing cars. I tensed, preparing to cross as soon as he gives the signal.

_Cross._

It happened all in split second, but everything seemed to have slowed down. I struggled to match his firm pace when I heard a distance rumble. Panic was rising when I realized it was a van coming straight for us and I longed to run.

Father's eyes were trained on the other side and he continued his steady pace.

_Ten metres, six metres, two metres._

He jerked his head suddenly and seemed to have realized what was happening. Without hesitation father gave me a shove with his big warm hands which sent me stumbling forwards and collapsing in a puddle of rain and mud.

Pain shot up my knees where it collided with the rough pavement because of father's push, but I was no fool. I spun around immediately and wished I hadn't.

I turned just in time to see the bulky speeding van crash into my father. It sent him flying across the road, splattering scarlet blood everything. The van stopped dead and so did I.

"Father!"

I raced forward, stumbling across the bumpy rough. I collapsed onto his side, paying no attention when the deep pool of blood flowing out of him slowly seeped through my white dress. I shook his shoulder with all the force my tiny body had. His face was uncomfortably pale and a line of blood trickled down his mouth, tracing its way down his neck. His body lay limp as I shook and screamed in his ears.

With trembling arms I lay my hands on his chest where his heart should be, and I was horror stricken to feel dead silence.


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Midori Tanaka, and I'm seventeen years old.

I had a family, had friends, and had everything I could every dream of.

But that was the past. Everything has changed since my father's death on August, 5, which was today. It's been twelve years.

The breeze that swept across the street didn't relieve the stifling heat. It only, in fact, made it worst and unbearable. Just like that dreadful day twelve years ago when my life was lost, like missing pieces of a puzzle.

I stroked the scarlet red umbrella in my hands, running each finger down its torn fabric. Thin lines at the edges were loosening and the wind tugged forcefully at the ragged threads.

The umbrella was old and torn and no longer useable, but I kept it anyway because it was the only thing that evidenced father's existence.

_And those sandals._

The white chalk screeched as it left a line across the board. Our professor turned around, eyeing each one of us with eyes sharp like a lady examining her purse.

"So, who can give me the answer?"

A couple of students glanced down and away, into their textbooks as if that would give them the answer. A few hands shot erect into the air, I raised mine slowly. He nodded at me.

"Please, Tanaka."

I made my way slowly around desks and chairs, barely conscious when Akatsuki, professor's favored pupil, tugged at my uniform and almost caused my tucked white shirt to fall out.

"Bastard," She whispered, just loud enough for me to hear. "Who do you think you are?"

I paid no attention and numbly wrote the complex equation on the board, all the time feeling professor's gaze locked on the back of my head.

The chalk made a sharp clang against the metal holder and I returned to my seat.

"Very good, that's certainly the best answer I've seen."

I only dipped my head and remained cold as stone to his praise, not daring to show any emotion. I could already feel Akatsuki eyes burning with anger. A few of her friends exchanged glances and pursed their glossy lips in a silent smirk. Professor paid no attention and I didn't expect him to do so.

There was a knock on the door, and a short, stout woman pushed it open.

"Professor? There's a matter to be discussed." She paused, then added,

"Right away, please."

"I'll be gone for a minute or two," He announced, looking over our heads and exchanging a look with the woman. He set down the textbook on his desk, "Study for now, and be quiet."

He walked to the back of the classroom and examined us sharply a final time before turning to the woman and leaving, closing the door behind him, leaving a moment of rare, hushed silence in the room.

The voice that broke it was no doubt Akatsuki's.

"Modori, when did you start stealing my answers again?"

I kept silent as she raked me with her thorn sharp gaze. Some girls were turning around and shooting me dirty looks, the others just pretended that it never happened.

"Teach her a lesson." A smooth voice chipped in, belonging Reiko.

I said nothing, only stared intensely at the text book in my hands though my mind was racing. Suddenly I caught sight of a figure looming over; it was Akatsuki, leaning over my desk. Her face was so close I felt like I could touch her nose with my tongue. Soft brown hair brushed my cheeks. Brown eyes met black eyes.

"Listen," She hissed, "One more time I catch you giving a pathetic answer, _especially_ when _I _have _my _hand raised; keep your dirty tongue to yourself."

A slender hand reached over and snatched away the notebook I clutched in my hands, raising it in mid-air.

"Your punishment, as requested." She sneered.

Without waiting for a response, she straightened up lazily and walked back to her desk in no hurry, stuffing my notebook inside her desk. As if on cue, the doorknob turned and professor walked in, unaware of what happened during his short absence. I looked back to glance at the clock that was hung above the door, only to find myself locked eyes with Akatsuki.

Her brown eyes were unmistakeably hostile, and a single phrase, barely more than a whisper, slipped out her lips.

_Watch out._

The elevator door made a sharp clang as it closed. I stared at my own metallic reflection on its door, wondering if mother was home yet.

If she was, it would be an extremely bad day for me. I've earned another warning from the professor about losing my notebook, _again._

I pressed my finger against the button four, using more strength than I intended to and it throbbed with sharp pain. The pain to come would be much worse than this.

I clutched my school bag tight when the elevator door opened and I stepped into the hallway. Warm yellow light soothed my vision and, with great self-control to not turn and run, I approached my apartment door and drew my house key from my pocket.

The key made a scuffling noise against the lock and the door finally opened with a creak. I drew a breath, and entered the house with careful measured steps. With dread I caught sight of mother's familiar black high heels placed neatly on the racket. She's home.

"I'm home." I called cautiously, trying my best to keep my voice light.

There was no response, only the opening of and closing of the kitchen cupboard and faint echoes of dripping tap water.

Setting my bag down on the floor and removing my shoes, I entered the kitchen to find mother searching through the kitchen cupboard. She froze, then hastily glanced up at me and turned back to her search.

All my previous thoughts of asking for money to buy a new notebook vanished and were replaced by a calm self-consciousness. She wasn't in a good mood.

I held my breath and retreated the kitchen silently, turning around as soon as I felt the lump of wood that separated the kitchen from the living pressing against my feet.

"You want money."

I felt as if the blood pulsing through me just a heartbeat ago had been frozen with dread.

"A notebook, what I need." I said quickly, not daring to look up.

There was a long pause, minutes of silence that felt like centuries. A great movement from mother broke it but I kept my head low. It was the clatter of jars, the distinctive rattles of glass that alarmed me.

_Too late._

The vase flew like a diving bird towards my head and I ducked. Ear piercing shatters echoed painfully in my head as pain soared in my back. I ducked the vase, but glass pieces were shattered everywhere and some landed in my back. I glanced over my shoulders, finding the once delicate bottle broken into millions of pieces. A crack in the wall indicated where it had crashed into. With trembling fingers I touched my back gently and felt a warm sticky substance trickle between my palm.

Everything was silent except for the water that slithered between broken glasses.

She stirred, locking eyes with me as mother pushed herself to her feet. Something flickered in those deep distant eyes and she turned, leaving the kitchen.

I kneeled there for a long time, wincing once at the searing pain.


End file.
